Young Love
by Kirbmaster
Summary: Naruto is helping rebuilding the village after the fight with Pein and now he has to deal with his feelings for Hinata would he be able to let her know of his feelings? Lemon


Alright this is my first lemon so don't judge me. I worked hard on this and wish to thank Shizuka Taiyou for being patient with me and for giving me this challenge hope you enjoy!

(Naruto's POV)

It is morning for our young hero Naruto though he didn't get a wink of sleep because of all that has happen the day before.

*Flashback*

Naruto was pinned down by the Akatsuki member known as Pein. He was at his mercy unable to do a thing just when Pein was going to take him away from this existence something unexpected happened. His fellow comrade and friend Hinata attacked forcing Pein to jump away from Naruto. Though he was glad to be safe he was in surprise in how quiet Hinata done this facing the enemy with pure determination. Soon after the diligence of his discovery he began to gain knowledge of his surroundings again.

"What are you doing here? Get away from here! You are no match for…."

"I know;" spoke Hinata. "I'm just being selfish"

Naruto blinked a couple of times. The confidence in Hinata's voice made him quiver slightly.

"What are you talking about? Why are you putting yourself in danger like this!"

The last of his worry slipping into those words. His breathe hefty with confusion and anger.

"I am here because I want to be and this time I am going to save you Naruto. I always used to cry and give up. I made the wrong turns so many times but you showed me the right way and how to choose the right path Naruto. I was always chasing you wanting to catch up with you, I just wanted to walk with you be at you side always. Naruto you changed me. Your smiling face saved me that means I am not afraid to die if it is to protect you…Because Naruto…I love you."

Watery tears bubbled at the brink of her eyes. She had finally confessed and that pride was spread in her expression.

At that moment he looked back at his memories of her as finally everything finally clicked into his thick skull. Though, just when it all finally made sense his worst nightmare was right in front of him. Hinata was caught through distraction and thrown into the air and crashed in the dust right before Pein's gaze. He glanced at Naruto and without hesitating he stabbing Hinata.

Naruto watched in desperation as his friend lay bloody on the ground. It made something grow tight in his stomach. It was pain. This emotion excited the beast held in the boy. If it wasn't for his father the 4th Hokage the Kyuubi would have been released. After Naruto finished a strenuous conversation with his dad he returned to the real world in sage mode. He was ready to get revenge for his friend and perhaps something more than that. The first thing he noticed when he was safe for the moment was that Hinata was still alive and being treated by Sakura. He clenched his chest and began pouring tears of relief chanting over and over several times.

"Thank god….Thank god….Thank god…."

Only those words echoed in his ear. Just that single phrase being repeated over and over kept him from the edge of insanity. When he finally calmed down he looked ahead prepared for battle leaving thoughts about Hinata in the back of his head until the battle had been won.

*End of flashback*

Since then he hadn't gotten the chance to speak with Hinata since everyone was all over him thanking him for saving the village. Though he was happy that the village now acknowledged him he wanted to see the one person who acknowledged him from the very beginning. The one that gave him motivation when he couldn't find it himself.

Even though he really wanted to talk to her he had to think of the village and help out with the rebuilding. That is when he decided that he would go look for her after he was done helping out the village for the day. He would after all make sure he still had that emotional connection with her.

(Hinata's POV; Evening)

Hinata has been resting in the medical tent with the rest of the injured Shinobi. Her injury was very serious and if Sakura hadn't been there she would surely have died. The whole day while she was resting she had nothing on her mind except Naruto and her confession. She felt relieved and worried at the same time. Relieved for finally telling Naruto her secret but worried if Naruto is ever going to talk to her again. She wanted to know if he accepted or if he would severe the relationship and ignore her. While she was still contemplating on these issues Sakura came up to her form.

"Good news you are completely healed so you are now free to go." Stated Sakura.

A relieved tone in her voice.

"Thank you Sakura;" replied Hinata

"You're welcome oh by the way good luck with Naruto."

She winked in exaggeration and smiled. Hoping she had sent a reminder in the girl; little did she know of Hinata's thoughts.

Hinata just blushed at the strange comment and shortly after gotten some clean clothes on then left to sign out. When she had stepped out she noticed that the repairs have already begun throughout the village. Since Hinata has been resting all day she decided to go out and train knowing that everyone that is helping with repairs is nearly finished for the day. She then decided to go training in her favorite training spot in a forest near a lake.

It was one of her favorites for the foliage that surrounded it. Innocent tree saplings sliding through the cracks of their elders leaned over the water. Flowers gracing its bare areas. The leaves reflection danced in the small waves. Letting the images to be stretched for in-formalities. The moon at its fullest point always settled right above the tree tops.

When Hinata arrived at the lake she stripped off her clothes leaving only her bra and panties on. Ever since that incident with Naruto seeing her naked dancing in the moonlight she became more careful. Though with all that had happened she wouldn't mind Naruto seeing her naked again. She blushed at the thought. It simply wasn't the first time she thought of Naruto in such away. She would imagine being embraced in his strong muscular chest and his member pressing into her thigh. When she began imagining about Naruto's manhood against her the tips of her nipples began to grow in eager attraction and her panties were slowly dampening. Noticing that she was getting horny in her thought process she began her training so that she can wear out herself. Though, deep down she knows that it won't help ease her excitement.

(Naruto's POV; Dusk)

Naruto has just finished his hard days of work helping out the villagers. Thanks to his Shadow Clones the construction was now ahead of schedule. With Naruto being all covered in sweat he thought better to have a late night swim and he knows the perfect place to go! He then was on his way to a special spot that he found not too long ago with a beautiful site next to a lake. As he arrived at the lake Naruto began to strip down until his boxers remain. He then heard a noise so he went up to investigate though when he round the corner he bumped into something and he fell forward and the next thing he knew his lips were touching something soft and moist. He opened his eyes he was kissing Hinata she looked surprised at first but she then close her eyes and return the kiss moving her hands behind his back. Naruto took comfort in this and began to move his tongue to her lips. She replied and opened her mouth their tongues swirling against one another with such a unexplainable need thirst for each other.

(Normal POV)

They continued on there make out session in the full moon light when Hinata felt something hard rubbing against her leg. It made her want the man so much more. She took his shoulders in hand and flipped them over. She sat on top now. Straddling him and subconsciously grinding upon him. Naruto was stunned as to how she was being so bold. But even so he was going to be even more in confusion soon as began to speak.

"I need to taste you now!" Exclaimed Hinata.

Her expression earnest and hungry. It made Naruto inwardly growl.

She slid down his form. She rested her hands on the elastic of his boxers. Hinata gazed up towards him for permission. The smirk told all she needed to know. She then fished out his manhood and began sucking on it deeply. Naruto never felt so good in his life what was even more surprising was innocent Hinata was able to deep throat to the base. Even though this was Naruto's first blow job he doubts anyone could do better than what Hinata is doing to him. Making him weak under her light touch and every movement of her swift tongue.

"Oh god Hinata you are incredible! Let me see you!" exclaimed Naruto

Hinata never letting go of her catch turned her body around so they would be in a 69 position. Naruto ever so carefully used his fingers to rub her bundle of nerves moving them around and motioned towards her clit. She was shaking in his grasp and he knew he could do better so he pulled his fingers out. He leaned forward slightly and slipped his tongue inside her. Hinata was moaning by the intense pleasure while she sucked on him. Naruto moved his tongue even faster increasing her pleasure and speed! Just his hand holding her hips were sending shivers over her body. The thought of this was enough but the real thing was so much more to her. But she knew that something else could bring even more pleasure.

"Oh God Naruto! I need you inside me NOW!" She yelled as she gotten off of Naruto.

She laid down next to him. Holding herself open for his entrance. Spreading her legs so that he could get a good look. Trying her best to get him interested because now she needed him. Naruto positioned himself over her and looked up at her. He wanted her to know this was a choice.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, please I always wanted you to be my first. I want you to be one with me so please I need you."

"Alright here I go Hinata!"

He slid himself in her entrance. A slight cringe was clear on her face. He held the back of her head and pressed her close. He delved further in her and soon enough something began to block his way. She was near to tears but she didn't mind so as her head sat in the crook of his neck she whispered to his ear.

"I can handle it, don't worry."

He led with a final thrust. A gasp escaped both of their lips. Of shock, joy, and clear understanding that they had finally become one. Hinata flinched with the pain and let a few tears slip. But Naruto wanted her to feel that pleasure she made him feel now so he continued but only with soothing words being echoed in her direction.

"Hold on. It will feel better. Don't cry Hinata."

She arched her back at first true burst of addiction this activity created and soon she was mouthing silent and not so silent moans. Tears were now happiness for her as they shed in his sight.

"I love you." She gasped in her excitement.

"And I love you Hinata."

As they looked at each other's eyes they began to kiss once again. Sharing their thoughts in this moment. Hinata put her arms around Naruto and whispers into his ear.

"I am ready. Make me yours."

Without being told twice Naruto began thrusting his member in and out slowly for her to get used to it. Hinata was growing a need for more. She wanted his whole person.

"Oh please go faster and harder!" She whimpered.

He moved faster and began slamming deep inside her newly deflowered body. He was quick to notice how tight she was around him and it made him so much more interested. He moved faster and harder with each thrust as their sweat began to drip down their bodies. Glistening over her breasts. During each deep thrust Hinata grasping his shoulders for more.

"Oh Hinata you feel so good!"

"Yes please make me cum!"

He took it as an invite and thrusted as deep as he could. Nearly sending her to her climax.

"Oh, Naruto I am going t-to...!"

"Me too!"

"Let's cum together!" She barely shouted.

They were mere seconds away from climax if felt like an eternity for them. Then Hinata wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist. He naturally sunk deeper inside her body. They both arrived at their release point. Naruto's seed spread inside her. Their fluids mixing in a form of true beauty. He began to relax and as he did so he kissed her. As the kiss ended they were at loss of words as they couldn't say anything that matches in what they are feeling for each other. Hinata couldn't take the silence anymore.

"I really do love you." Hinata cried.

He rolled onto his back. Taking her into her arms.

"And I love you Hinata. Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

It made Hinata smile, blush, and cry all at once.

"Yes, I would love that very much!"

They lay close and tired. But it didn't stop Hinata from replaying the moment over and over in her mind. And glancing over to Naruto's goofy grin she knew somehow this would work out.

(Hinata's POV)

It has been a couple of weeks since that wonderful night. They spent every single minute of their free time together. But now Hinata was alone for Naruto received a mission to meet the 8 tails for some training. That was two days ago and Hinata was just happy that she finally had the man of her dreams. However that morning Hinata wasn't too well for health for she was in the bathroom vomiting all morning. When she was done Hinata decided to visit Sakura on a checkup to see what's wrong with her. As she told Sakura about what happened she examined her and did a few tests. Returning she had a grin.

"Congratulations you're going to be a mom."

There you go I hope you like and I would also like to thank my good friend Kakashi Nuttcase for helping make this story even better! I hope you enjoy this story and if you like more just ask and I may!


End file.
